1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cell image analysis apparatus, a cell image analysis method, and a program for analyzing a cell image in which a cell nucleus is stained with a fluorescent substance.
This application claims priority based on Japanese Patent Application No. 2008-326108 filed on Dec. 22, 2008, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Background Art
A technique is known which captures an image of a cell stained with a fluorescent substance by a microscope and analyzes the captured cell image (see Japanese Patent No. 3576491). When a cell is stained with a fluorescent substance, only a cell nucleus is stained, and other portions (cytoplasm) of the cell are hardly stained. For this reason, in the captured cell image, only the cell nucleus has high luminance. Thus, in the known technique, a portion with high luminance in the cell image is recognized as the cell nucleus.